At the End of the Day
by Rosa Heartlily
Summary: Cid and Edea enjoy an intimate moment at the end of a busy day. Rated R due to erotic content.


Disclaimer: All Final Fantasy VIII characters and locations are owned by Squaresoft.

A/N: My thanks go out to the following people who have helped with the creation of this fic. Firstly, Sheep-in-Wolf's-Clothing, my other half, who says it definitely works for him! Secondly, Pandora Naylor, who has written some pretty erotic stuff herself in her time, and who gave some invaluable editorial advice. Next, all those at DSL who were kind enough to read the earlier draft and give feedback. Finally, to Vick330 and Robert Dogwood at fanfiction.net for unknowingly providing me with the inspiration to try something different.

When reading this fic, please bear the following points in mind:

1. This fic attempts to describe the emotional responses of two people, in love with each other, when they make love. If you want porn, DON'T READ THIS. However, if you think your imagination is good enough to add the details I have omitted, give it a go.

2. This fic does not have a plot - it doesn't need one.

****

At the end of the day

Edea closed the door which separated the sitting room of the private suite she shared with Cid from the rest of the orphanage, and leaned heavily against the solid wood.

'What a day!' she exclaimed. She was dressed as usual in a simple, dark grey pinafore over a lighter grey blouse, her long hair rippling down her back like a river of night sky.

Cid was sitting in a large comfortable armchair, with his feet stretched out in front of him. The chair was one of two, both arranged close to the fireplace, which stood directly opposite to the door Edea had just come through. The fire was unlit due to the heat of the summer night. 

They had set up the orphanage at the end of the Sorceress War which had been fought between Esthar, under the control of Sorceress Adel, and Galbadia, led jointly by Cid and Edea. The terrible conflict had ended only a few years earlier, and Cid and Edea were living a comfortable life caring for children orphaned by the war. None of their young charges was older than ten, and Edea regularly came to bed late, tired but happy.

They shared the running of the orphanage, with Edea looking after the day-to-day care of the children and Cid managing the finances and administration. They had a small staff of three carers and a secretary, all carefully chosen to help provide the children with the stable atmosphere they needed.

Cid's parents had been early casualties of the Sorceress War, and their death had left him with a fair-sized estate and a large, comfortable house filled with expensive furniture, objets d'art and paintings. He had taken a few items, all with sentimental rather than monetary value, and sold the rest, lock, stock and barrel. The money thus raised had allowed him to finance Edea's dream of an orphanage.

A low table stood next to Cid's chair and he turned to it, lifting a heavy glass jug filled with wine. This jug, and the set of six goblets which matched it, were amongst the few possessions he had retained from his inheritance; he had kept this set because they were a wedding present from his father to his mother. Raising the jug, he silently asked his wife if she wanted a drink. Edea nodded and moved away from the door to sit opposite Cid at the fireplace.

'So, what happened today?' Cid asked, as he carefully handed Edea the heavy goblet which was brimful of rich, red wine. 

Edea sipped from the goblet before she answered, savouring the fruity flavour of the wine. She looked into the dead fireplace, shaking her head as if trying to organise her thoughts.

'It's Squall and Seifer, again,' she said at last. 'Honestly, those two are so alike, you'd think they'd get on better.' 

'Perhaps they're too alike?' suggested Cid.

'Hmm, maybe that's it,' she answered with a sigh. Then she shrugged, and turned to him with a smile. 'At least you know how to help me unwind. Thank you,' and she raised her glass to him in a salute.

'There's more than wine on offer tonight,' stated Cid, a little enigmatically.

Edea frowned, puzzled. Instead of enlightening her with words, Cid stood and held out his hand.

'Come on,' he said, and helped her to her feet.

Two doors, positioned either side of the fireplace, led out of the sitting room, one to their bedroom, and the other, to which Cid now led his wife, to the bathroom. In funding the orphanage, one of the things Cid had insisted on was decent plumbing, for the children, for the staff and for themselves. Due to the numbers of their charges, the children shared shower and toilet facilities, but all of their staff had private rooms, with en suite facilities_. _

When Edea had first seen Cid's plans for their own bathroom, she had protested against it as overly extravagant. However, she had soon learned to appreciate their white porcelain tub, which was oval and large enough for them to use together. It had often provided their only meeting place at the end of a busy week.

Now she frowned as Cid opened the door, and a wisp of fragrant steam curled out through the gap. 

'Oh, Cid,' Edea said, shaking her head with exasperation. 'This is really lovely, but I haven't time for a bath. I was just going to drop straight into bed; I've got an early start tomorrow.'

'Are you telling me that you're willing to let all of that lovely, warm, relaxing water go to waste?' queried Cid, emphasising each word as he saw his wife's resolve weakening.

Edea hesitated, and then a wicked gleam came into her eye. 

'I'll get in, if you do,' she said teasingly, looking up at him through her eyelashes.

Cid smiled slowly.

'Sounds good to me,' he replied.

The bathroom window faced towards the flower-filled meadow at the side of the house, and Cid had left the shutters slightly open due to the sultry heat. Night had fallen softly outside, and the air was warm and fragrant. The scent of wild flowers drifted in, complementing the flowery perfume of Edea's favourite bath salts which Cid had used generously in preparing the bath. 

Clouds of steam had made the bathroom humid, although the gentle breeze entering through the window prevented it from becoming too stuffy. Alternately hidden and revealed by the swirling haze, the candles that Cid had placed on every surface in the bathroom cast soft, flickering lights. He smiled as the golden glow they created lit up Edea's face.

Edea turned to Cid, wrapping her arms around him.

'It seems so long since I last held you,' she murmured. 'Just being close to you is making my head spin; when you touch me, I just........ just........'

'Shh,' Cid answered, placing a finger against her lips. 'You talk too much.'

So saying, he lowered his mouth to hers, the most effective way he knew of silencing her. Under cover of the kiss, his hands moved to the buttons on the back of her dress, as hers moved to his shirt. Cid worked more quickly than Edea, and the pinafore slipped from her shoulders to form a dark grey puddle around her feet. Edea stepped out of both dress and shoes, as Cid ran his hands up under her blouse. They paused, enjoying the feel of skin on skin.

Cid tried to raise the blouse higher in order to reach the prize beneath, but Edea prevented him, gently slapping his hands. Properly chastened, Cid contented himself with exploring by touch what he could not see, while Edea completed the removal of his shirt. Once all of the buttons were undone, she ran her hands over his chest, easing the shirt off his shoulders, and gently tugging at the sleeves until it fell to the floor next to her dress.

She then drew him into a warm embrace, raising her mouth to his as they shared another deep kiss. As Edea pressed herself against him, Cid was acutely aware of the contrast between the slight roughness of her blouse of fine wool and the silky smoothness of her hair which tumbled over one shoulder. Edea's consciousness swam in time with the lazy circles Cid was tracing on her back.

They continued to undress each other slowly, taking turns to remove an article of clothing, releasing buttons and clasps unhurriedly. They paused frequently to share long, lingering kisses, and to trail fingertips and lips over the portions of skin exposed thus far. 

Eventually, Edea stood naked and Cid allowed his gaze to run slowly over her slender body, savouring every inch of her. The candles cast constantly changing patterns of light and dark over her body, leading his eyes from one delight to another. The moisture-laden air added a soft sheen to her skin, making her seem somehow unreal, as if she had stepped fully formed from the mist. 

Edea glanced down, not bashful under her husband's scrutiny, but overwhelmed that, after all the years they had spent together, he still so evidently enjoyed the sight of her body. Cid placed a gentle finger under her chin, lifting her eyes to his. More was said in that single glance than they could possibly have found words for. Running his fingers through her thick, lustrous hair, Cid lifted it off her shoulders so that it fell down her back.

'That's better,' he murmured gently. 'Now I can look at you properly.'

'If only I could say the same,' she replied in a bantering tone, looking at his cotton boxers with one eyebrow raised.

Cid moved his hands towards his underwear, but Edea intercepted him. She hooked her thumbs into the elastic waistband, and removed the boxers with a swift, efficient flick of her wrists. As Cid stepped out of them, he moved towards Edea who dodged, laughing, and headed for the tub.

Edea stepped into the bath, and filled a large jug with water, which she then poured slowly over her body. Cid watched the rivulets of warm, scented water run down every mound and curve, and imagined his fingers making the same journey. Noticing the effect she was having on her husband, she beckoned him over, refilling the jug to use it on him.

Cid stepped obediently into the bath. A sigh escaped him as the warm water ran over his skin. As he relaxed, he realised with surprise how tense he had been. Once his skin was wet, Edea began to rub soap over his body, no longer the hard-muscled physique of the youth she had met so many years ago, but still firm. She turned him around to reach his back.

'Hyne, you're tense!' she exclaimed, and began to gently knead Cid's shoulders in order to release the muscles.

The touch of Edea's hands had a wonderfully soothing effect on Cid. His concerns and worries drifted away on the steam from the bath. He leaned back slightly so that his body touched hers, reaching behind to run his hands over her firm flesh. His touch raised goosebumps on her skin, which reminded him that the bath was not as warm as it had been and he turned to face his wife.

'My turn,' he murmured.

Closing her eyes in contentment, Edea smiled as Cid began to wash away the dust and dirt of the day. It was wonderful to feel his hands on her body after so long. Their relative responsibilities kept them so busy that they struggled to eat together once a week, let alone anything else. Now, both luxuriated in the intimacy of the moment, both knowing the outcome of this interlude, yet neither wishing to rush towards it.

Cid marvelled at the softness of his wife's skin, the quiver that shook her gently as his fingers ran over her body. He drew her close for a kiss, cupping her face in his hands, feeling her hands pressing the back of his head, as if they could somehow absorb one another into themselves, forming a single person, never to be separated again.

Passion raised by Edea's response, Cid tangled one hand in her hair, holding her in position as his tongue slid between her lips. His other hand explored the curves of her body, gripping her tender flesh hard enough to make her cry out in surprise. He drew back a little, afraid he had hurt her, but the smile on her face encouraged him to continue.

Edea's emotions were also raised by the contact, the flush on her skin due more to Cid's actions than the bathwater which was now rapidly cooling. Her breathing was becoming more ragged, her senses reeling at the sight, smell, touch, taste of her husband. 

Suddenly, she felt Cid shiver with real cold, and became aware for the first time of how cool the water had become, aided by the breeze drifting in through the open window. She pulled gently away from her husband, who groaned with disappointment, his eyes snapping open to ask her silently what she thought she was about, leaving him in this state.

Edea smiled, excited and amused by the agony in Cid's expression. In response to his silent question, she pointed silently at the door which led from the bathroom to the bedroom. Cid nodded his understanding, and clambered out of the bath to hunt out the two fluffy towels he had laid aside for this moment.

Just as they had shared the process of undressing, they shared the process of drying off. The towels tickled in unexpected places as they were rubbed gently over wet skin, causing as many giggles of amusement as sighs of pleasure. Once both were dry, Cid watched his wife move gracefully around the bathroom extinguishing all of the candles, except for one which she picked up and used to light them into the bedroom.

Gently she took Cid's hand and led him through the adjoining door. The bedroom was placed at one corner of the orphanage; one window looked out over the same meadow as the bathroom window, the other looked out to sea. The shutters of the seaward window were almost closed, but they still admitted a salty tang that blended with the flower scent blowing in from the meadow.

They tiptoed quickly over the stone flags of the bedroom floor, cold even in the height of summer, to the thick rug which covered most of the floor. Like the living room, the bedroom was sparsely, yet comfortably, furnished. The bed was large enough to accommodate some very energetic activities, or to allow personal space after a row. On this occasion, however, they wanted to get as close to each other as possible.

Edea moved past the bed to place the candle on the sill of the window which overlooked the meadow, but a sudden gust of wind blew it out. With only the moonlight to guide her, she stumbled back, giggling, to where Cid stood in the middle of the room.

'Good move,' grinned Cid.

'Shh,' Edea answered, placing a finger against his lips. 'You talk too much.'

Edea swapped her finger for her lips, as she allowed her hands to run over Cid's bare skin, leaving a trail of fire across his flesh. Cid shivered again, but this time it was from pleasure not cold.

They kissed once more, but now Edea decided to let her lips travel further afield. Slowly she moved downwards, turning Cid around, so that she left a spiral of kisses wrapped around him like a silken scarf. Here and there she paused in her journey, as if twisting the silk into a tiny knot of sensuality. Cid found himself almost overbalanced by the suddenness of the halt in her exploration of his body. Then, just as suddenly, the trek would resume, leaving him giddy with a mixture of relief and disappointment.

When she reached the floor, she sat back, retracing with her eyes the trail her lips had taken, until their gazes met once more. By unspoken agreement, they moved towards the bed. Now that they were dry, the breeze coming in no longer chilled, and they lay on top of the covers. In contrast to the humidity of the bathroom, the atmosphere was warm and dry, and here, instead of candles, the moon pushed the dark aside to illuminate the room.

Edea rolled Cid onto his back, and straddled him. Cid gazed up at her, enjoying the sight of her from a different position. As she tilted her head to look down at him, her long hair fell forward, partially veiling her. Reaching up, he ran his hands over her body through her hair as if through a silken garment, enjoying the feeling that he was touching her, yet not. He allowed his hands to linger, spreading the warmth his touch created.

The moonlight glancing in through the open shutters at the window outlined her slender form in silver, whilst the tiny beads of sweat scattered across her skin sparkled like diamonds. He smiled at the illusion that she was made from precious minerals when she was more precious than life to him just as she was.

Their exploration of each other continued, hands and mouths hunting out the secret and the hidden, including everything in the search for pleasure. Even now they were in no hurry to conclude, seeking only to enjoy the giving and receiving of love for as long as possible.

Finally, the moment they had been leading up to arrived. As Edea eased herself into position, she opened not just her body to Cid, but her heart and soul, too. Cid sighed in satisfaction as he felt his wife envelope him, their bodies moving together as one in a dance as old as time. Their lips met once more in a deep kiss, passion, need and love blending seamlessly together as they entered the final stage of their lovemaking.

As the end approached, they became less and less aware of themselves as individuals, drifting on a swell of emotion. As awareness dulled, sensation was heightened to the point where a breath sounded like thunder, a touch burned like fire. With slow but irresistible strokes, the wave of love and pleasure carried them towards the final shore, washing over them, wiping away everything except the needs of the moment. 

When they surfaced again, they were clinging together as though to save one another from drowning. 

As Edea regained her awareness of her surroundings, she realised that Cid was staring up at her.

'What's up?' she asked.

'I thought all you wanted to do was to go to sleep,' he replied with a grin. 

'I got distracted,' she said softly, placing her lips against his in a final kiss. 

They spent a few moments adjusting position, so that they lay side by side beneath the blankets, wrapped in one another's arms.

'We really should do this more often,' Edea murmured. 

'Much more often,' Cid agreed, nodding sleepily against her shoulder.

They snuggled closer, the feel of one another's bodies now comforting rather than arousing. They remained secure in one another's arms as they sank into sleep, their last waking thoughts of one another, and the joy of being alive and in love. 

A/N: so, did the earth move, or were you just bored? If you review my work, you will earn my undying gratitude, and I promise to read and review your work asap. I welcome all criticism, bad as well as good, but please try to be constructive!

Thank-you for reading. 


End file.
